Westallen Drabbles
by LunaSolTierra
Summary: Small westallen drabbles that won't leave me alone until I type them down. Some will be westallen from the original timeline, some from Earth 2 westallen, or AU westallen. But all westallen.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Cisco were waiting for Iris and Barry who were getting ready to go.

"Okay before we go, what I want to know is why does Zoom have your Barry and your daughter?" Asks iris.

"Zoom kidnapped my daughter to force me to figure out a way to steal Barry's speed and give it to him. "

"He's a speedster? How?"

"On my earth, when the particle accelerator exploded it created a storm cloud over Central city. Barry got hit by lighting from that storm cloud giving him powers. He was in a coma for nine months. "explained Cisco.

"Oh my god, that's awful. My family must it being worry sick." Said Barry distress.

"Yeah, but they visited you all the time. Iris was there everyday."

"So we're married on your earth too?" asked Iris excited to be married to Barry on the other earth like they were meant to be, yet also disappointed that he would cheat on his wife.

"No." answer Harry.

"What the…. Thanks a lot Harry."

"Wait we're not married on your earth?" Ask s disappointed Barry.

Cisco sighted in defeat. "No, they are best friend. The bestes best friends."

"Well that's weird." Commented Iris.

"What?" asks Barry

"Now I understand why he looked surprise when I kissed him thinking he was my husband. But last night before we went after Killer Frost and Deathstorm I kissed him and he kissed me."

"And you couldn't tell it wasn't me?"

"He kissed me like you. He kissed me like he loved me. And when he said I love you too. He MEANT IT. I could hear it in his voice; I could see it in his eyes."

"Because he's in love with his Iris." Deduce Barry. They looked at Cisco.

"It's complicated. Yes, he's being in love with her his whole life and yes she has feelings for him too. But like I said, it's complicated."

"Can we get back on track now. You wanted to know why Zoom has our Barry and my daughter. Can we go now? "

"As angry as I am at him, I can't imagine a world where we are not together." Said iris looking at Barry. "So if we can help another Barry and Iris be as happy as we are, we are going to do everything in our power to make it happen."

"You heard the wife." Iris shoves his head, then grabs it and plants one on his lips.

"I love you." Said Iris looking at Barry with love and devotion.

"I love you too." Said Barry, the same love and devotion reflecting in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Grandma Esther didn't visit often but always made her visits memorable. She had just gone to see her son at the precinct and now she was going to his house where she was informed her granddaughter and Barry were.

"Grandma Esther, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a grandmother visit her grandchild?" She said hugging her.

"Yeah of course."

"How are you and Barry?"

"We are good. How's grandpa, why isn't he here?"

They talked for a while catching each other up. Talking about Iris's new job, and grandma Esther's cruise that her and grandpa just got back from.

They hear steps coming down the stairs. "Grandma Esther." Says Barry running to give her a hug.

"How's my favorite bear?"

"I'm your only bear."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." She says patting his cheek. "How's work, that Captain Singh isn't working you too hard is he?"

"No, work is good."

"Alright, but if I hear that he's yelling at you, you just say the word and I'll walk right up there and give him a piece of mind. No one messes with my bear."

"I love you mama bear."

"Love you too bear cub."

Esther turns to look between Barry and Iris. "So any developments, new relationships in this house I need to know about?

Barry and Iris looked at each otherconfused and back to grandma Esther. She's asks the same question for the last ten years. Iris always thought it was weird the way she asked, like she was implying something. And then it hit her. What she was asking. Esther finally saw the realization in Iris's eyes and Iris eyes dart to Barry. Realization dawn on Barry as well who looked at Iris and down sadly and his phone rang. He immediately used that make his exit leaving Grandma Esther alone with Iris.

"Thank the lord, he finally told you. It's about damm time." Says grandma Esther.

"So you knew."

"Of course I knew. The only one whose as blind as bat when it comes to your best friends' feelings for you is you."

"Why didn't you tell me?

"It wasn't for me to tell child." Grandma Esther approaches Iris and puts her arm around her shoulder.

"So when I'm I going to see little bears and little Irises running around?"

"What?"

"Don't you what me. I ain't getting any younger. I want great grandkids. You and Barry need to get busy ASAP."

"I'm…I'm with Eddie."

"Who the hell is Eddie?"

"The guy I told you about on the phone. A few months ago."

"Oh him, I thought he was long gone."

"Why would you think that?

"Come on sweetheart you and Barry don't have the best track record when it comes to boyfriends or girlfriends. You date a guy compare him to Barry and when they don't measure up you dump him."

"That's not true." She says but sounds unsure. "What about Eddie, I've been dating him for months."

"Yeah, and wasn't Barry in a coma when you started dating him. And weren't you alone and vulnerable without your best friend. Had Barry been awake that guy wouldn't have lasted pass the third date."

Iris open hey mouth to deny it but nothing came out as the realization of what grandma Esther said hit her. Iris never dated anyone long term while Barry was around. Her last serious boyfriend before Eddie was in college and that only lasted until the end of the semester when Barry was back into her life. Same with him. He dated in college but they broke up before he came back home. It occurred to her that Barry was probably planning to confess his feelings for her then.

"Yeah, well, things change. I'm with Eddie now and I'm happy with him."

"Uh hum."Grandma Esther not convince.

"What you don't believe me?"

"Not with the way you look at Barry no."

"No you too."

"Look I won't tell you how to feel. But sooner or later you're going to have to confront your feelings and make a decision. For Barry's sake and for yours."

"Okay."

"Well I have to go. The last thing I need is for your grandpa to burn the house down."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Well I'm only an hour away sweety." They hug and grandma Esther walks to the door.

"Tell you what I'll even babysit when you and Barry have little feet running around."

"GRANDMA."

"I want some great grand-kids dammit."

Iris just shakes her head an amuse look on her face. But deep down feelings she's not ready to explore are threatening to rise to the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

**After seen that small post on Tumblr and too much time to think, my frustration with Barry's decision to change the timeline rose to the surface. It's not beta and I just typed it up so its bound to have some mistakes.**

"We are something else to each other where you come from aren't we?

"Something like that."

"What were we to each other? Why you seek me out."

"We were best friends."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what."

"Like there's more to it than that."

"Even when you barely know me you can still read me like a book."

"So what were we really to each other."

"Iris… "Barry sights. "After my mother was murdered, and my dad was wrongly accused, your dad took me in, became my guardian. I had to go live with the girl that I had a crush on. We grew up together. We became best friends."

"Just best friends."

"Yeah, I didn't tell you how I felt about you until fifteen years later."

Iris gasps. "Did I feel the same way?"

"You were in a relationship then."

"That's not what I asked."

"What do you want me to tell you Iris…"

"The truth."

"You said you didn't feel the same way, but later I got confirmation that you did have feelings for me."

"I told you how I felt." She said it like it was a statement not a question.

"Not, until about a year in a half later. You told me that after everything we've been through you couldn't help but feel like we were meant to be together. You told me you loved me, that you would wait for me."

"Did she…I."

Silence.

"Did she?

"Doesn't matter. That timeline doesn't exist anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I went back in time and saved my mom."

"And now you're here."

"Yeah."

Iris felt like crying and had struggle to keep her tears at bay. "So she tells you that she loves you and wants to be with you and you erase her entire existence."

"It's not like that."

"Then how is it Barry."

"I lost my dad, saw him murdered right in front of me, just like I did my mom."

"And I'm sorry for your lost, I really am. But I bet you're not the only one who lost their parents and in that manner. Millions of people had gone through similar situation, have gone through much worse.

"Iris….

"I too lost my mom and you know what I did."

"What?"

"I mourned. I felt like my whole world was ending, but I mourned. I rely on my family on people who I knew love me, who I knew would be there for me. But you, you took the coward way out, just because you could."

"You don't know me; you don't know what I've been through." Screams Barry.

"You're right I don't. But I don't need to know to know that running away is not the solution. You present yourself as The Flash, as a superhero, bur really you're weak."

"Iris please don't say that to me."

"I'm sorry but it's the truth. Where would we be if we didn't go through loss? If every time we lose someone we just go back in time and change it? How many people would it affect? It's not just one life, it's a whole planet, an entire universe.

"I can't believe you just erase an entire universe out of existence just because you thought you couldn't' cope with your loss. Did you even give yourself a chance to mourn?

"Iris…"

"It seems she really didn't mean that much to you. Maybe she was better off." Says Iris before walking away breaking his heart.

 **I know Iris would be more understanding and wouldn't be so mean, but did I mention that I was frustrated with Barry. One episode so much growth, the next episode he completely regressed.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey dad, just stop by to get my charger."

"Hey you look nice."

"Thanks dad, I have a date."

"With Barry?" Iris couldn't help but notice he sounded hopeful.

"No, a guy from work, Scott."

"Hmm I don't like him."

"You don't even know him."

"And even if I did I still wouldn't like him."

You never like any of the guys I date."

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes, at least give them a chance…. What am I saying, you won't ever give anyone a chance."

"That is not true."

"Isn't it. Eddie was a good, kind man who really love me and you still didn't like him."

"He told you I told him no?"

"Told him no about what?" Asked Iris confuse. Then it hit her. "He asked you for your blessing to marry me and you told him no?"

"He wasn't right for you baby."

"That was not for you to decide."

"I know. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Oh my god, you're never going to approve of anyone who is not Barry."

"Again can you blame me? I know I may seem bias, but for as long as I can remember I have watch Barry be so completely in love with you. He treats you with kindness and respect, he would never stand in the way of your dreams; instead he always encourages you and is there for you every step of the way. As a teenager with raging hormones he could have tried anything with you. But not once did he disrespected you, not once did he crossed the line. With Barry, powers or no powers I know that if I'm ever gone, I know he will take care of you and protect you. And it's not that I don't think you can't take care of yourself, or protect yourself. But it helps me sleep better at night knowing that there is someone who would go to the ends of the earth to make you happy. Just like I know you would go to the ends of the earth to make him happy."

"Damm it now I'm crying." She says laughing and drying her tears. Making him laugh.

"Thank you dad."

"I'm not sure what for, but you're welcome baby." Iris hugged her dad and he hugged her back.

"Let me make a call, then we'll have dinner." She says leaving the room.

"I'll wait in the car."


End file.
